1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention relates generally to commercial plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to an apparatus that adapts hand actuated latrine flushing mechanisms for actuation using one's foot.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial urinal and toilet flushing mechanisms are conventionally designed as either foot actuated or hand actuated. If an existing hand actuated flushing mechanism in either a urinal or toilet is desired to be converted to foot actuation, this process can be very costly. It may typically involve replacing plumbing fixtures, such as toilets or urinals, with plumbing fixtures that are compatible with foot flush mechanisms, and replacing the hardware associated with installation of these fixtures. It may also involve minor carpentry depending upon necessary changes in location of sewer and water hook-ups. As can be appreciated, there exists a need for a time and cost efficient flushing mechanism conversion apparatus.